Children Of The Fallen
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: Sequel to Angel With a Shotgun. Ten years later, after the fall of the Red Devils, the boys are now living as normal, everyday people with children and families. But when an old threat arises, it is up to their children- the Children of the Fallen- to save them and the world from utter destruction. Kyman, Creek, Bunny, Dip, Clybe, and Stendy AU.
1. Weight On Our Shoulders

**Hey guys. I'm back with another story. This is the sequel to my most popular story, Angel With A Shotgun. So if you haven't read it, I suggest reading that first. Because you may not understand what's happening. So sit back and enjoy. **

**Pairings: Kyman, Creek, Bunny, Dip, Clybe, and Stendy**

**Theme Song: Demi Lovato- Firestarter**

* * *

><p><em>You speak the truth<em>

_But all I hear are masquerading lies_

_I'm learning from the shadows, I was right_

_The rules are broken like my heart tonight_

_So break the laws of time_

_These moments can't rewind_

_'Cause this love is a crime_

_This love is a crime_

_A crime_

**Avicii- Crime **

* * *

><p>Hope Donovan was raised to always help people in their time of need.<p>

She was always kind to those who needed assistance. She helps people when they're hurt or sad. She helps make people feel better when the mean kids make them feel sad.

Hope was a target of this abuse as well. They teased her because her parents had her at a young age. They tried to make her feel upset by calling her names and insulting her parents by calling them names a teenager or adult would say, not a kid.

Hope tried her best not to let anyone get to her. She just held her head high and ignored every insult thrown her way. She was good at that.

But it didn't always work.

One day, it just became too much. She disappeared after the kids began bullying her one day. Her friends went looking for her, and found her crying by the dumpster an hour later. It made her friends upset to see her in this state.

It wasn't just the kids either. The other parents called her parents that on more than one occasion. That made Hope want to scream.

Sure, her dad was silly, and they made a mistake, but they loved Hope and wouldn't give her up for anything in the world. Everyone thought that Hope's mother was beautiful, and she heard other moms stay things about how could her mom, who was such a gorgeous woman, make such a mistake.

Despite what people said, Clyde and Bebe Donovan thought of Hope as anything but a mistake. They hated the fact that people said such hurtful and untrue things around their daughter.

Hope remained the helpful and kind girl she always was. But the mark those words leave will remain with her forever.

Some people are just naturally cold.

* * *

><p>Crystal Tucker always felt like an outcast.<p>

Even around her friends, Crystal felt like she didn't belong. Not with her friends, not with her classmates, not with anyone.

Crystal was picked on because of her issues. She was paranoid, had sudden outbursts, and drank an alarming amount of coffee.

In kindergarten she was simply called a freak. As she got older, it became so bad that Crystal would often sit alone crying. She never did it front of her friends, just at home.

Crystal's dads, Craig and Tweek Tucker were the only people Crystal felt close to. Her daddy looked like her, and her papa acted just like her.

Despite looking like Craig, she was always told she had Tweek's eyes. Daddy always told her that her eyes were beautiful. He said that it was good that her and Papa were so much alike, because it was like having two of him, and he loved her papa. He loved her too, but thought it would be difficult for everyone if she had turned out like daddy.

But Crystal was different in another way as well.

She had powers.

Crystal knew about her parents' history. She knew her daddy is a Fallen Angel and that her papa helped save the world, but she thought these powers were just too weird and that she should keep them a secret from everyone. Even her parents.

Crystal hated keeping secrets, but felt like she had too. It's not everyday that your daughter tells you that she can move things around using her brain. I mean telling your parents about that?! That's way too much pressure!

That's why Crystal can't tell anyone. She'd hate to become the outcast she fears she is.

Some secrets are better left unsaid.

* * *

><p>Alice Cartman never felt like anyone liked her.<p>

True she could be intolerable at some times, but she was a kid. Kids grew out of these kind of phases. Papa tells her that. But apparently, daddy never did, because she acts the same way he was as a teenager. A teenager for fuck's sake.

Sure, Alice has a few friends, and even though she'd never admit it, she treasures each one of them. Without them or her dads, she'd have no one.

Alice doesn't exactly relish the idea of acting like a tough, foul-mouthed girl, but feels like someone has to act tough and look out for the others in her little posse of friends.

Alice was constant picked on, being called fat by the other kids. She wasn't fat, just chubby. Of course, she had a tentancy to get into brawls with other kids. Her dads used to fight when they were in high school. Sometimes they still argue, but end up kissing and making up later. That's what Alice loved best about them. They do have their quarrels, but always solve them in the end. Alice wishes she could just let go like they do.

Sometimes holding a grudge gets you nowhere.

* * *

><p>Destiny McCormick was (almost) completely satisfied with her life.<p>

Destiny was an innocent naive girl who never held a gruge or was mad at anyone. Being the daughter of two dads, she often got teased. Although many of her friends also had two dads, she was the only one who got made fun of for that. Mainly because people were too busy calling Crystal a spaz, Elsa a freak, and being scared of Alice to acknowledge the fact that they were the children of gay parents as well.

But that didn't stop other parents from talking behind their backs. They called their parents "fags" and "unfit to take care of children."

This made Destiny awful sore. Her dads, Kenny and Butters McCormick are two of the funniest and kindest people she knows. But sometimes Destiny wonders what it would be like of she had a mom rather than two dads.

There are just some things in life that you can't change.

* * *

><p>Elsa Thorne was... different from the other kids.<p>

Being the daughter of a former Angel and the Antichrist, her peers often saw her as so to say a freak.

No one knew that her poppy is a Fallen Angel, but everyone know who her daddy is. Her inherited powers of pyrokinesis (fire) and telekinesis and all other sorts made her a target of bullying at school. She also got called "bloody eyes" because of her eye color.

Having her poppy's blonde hair, and her daddy's crimson red eyes, and poppy's kind and optimistic nature, she was a unique child indeed. Elsa never really cared for her bullies, but chose to ignore the insults like poppy used to do. But that fact that her powers sometimes went berserk, caused the bullies to pick on more.

Elsa's parents, Damien and Pip Thorne, didn't think much of her powers. They figured it would be like that because the demon powers were the dominant gene so to speak. Elsa never really saw them as a curse, but more as a piece of her daddy that she'll have forever. She told her dads that once, and it caused poppy to get very emotional, and her daddy looked like her may cry. Elsa thought it was one of the cutest moments of her life.

Sometimes different is better.

* * *

><p>Vanessa Marsh felt more like the sixth wheel around everyone else.<p>

She knew about her family's history. The other girls in her group were either the children of the Saviors, the former Angel King, the Antichrist, or was a missing part of the prophecy. Vanessa wasn't either of those.

Vanessa was a little sensitive, and had a deep caring nature for animals. The bullies called her "farm girl" sometimes. Of course, her dad loved animals too, and that's what made her embrace that side of her.

Stan and Wendy Marsh, Vanessa's parents, weren't the most notable deities in the great prophecy. They were more like side warriors. She felt proud of her parents for being a part of it, but at the same time, wished they got more recognized. Thinking about it made Vanessa feel even more isolated from her friends.

Somedays we all feel left out.

* * *

><p>Meredith Makowski was destined for great things.<p>

At least that's what everyone says. Her father, Mike Makowski, died in the battle between good and evil ten years prior. She was supposed to be the one who would witness the Red Devil's rebirth and lead the army to victory.

Meredith's mother, Bloodrayne, always told her that she was the Red Devil's savior, and that she will be their hero.

Meredith didn't want that. Unlike the rest of the Red Devil kids, she just wanted to be herself. Not what they want her to be like. She doesn't want the world to end up in a fiery inferno. She just wants someone to talk to. Someone to hang out with. Someone to be her friend. She doesn't want to be what everyone wants her to be. She just wants to be Meredith.

Sometimes it better to be yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is! The start of the sequel. You get an inside look of the life and feelings of the girls, and there's more to come. Please let me know what you think! :) **

**Until next time! **

**-Liv **


	2. The Magic Inside

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

**Evanescence- Lithium**

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's POV: <strong>

_Splash_. My foot lands in a wet puddle forming on the sidewalk. Squeaking like a guinea pig, I yank my black boot out of my mud and continue walking to school. I could have ridden the bus with the others, but I didn't get there in time.

I shivered as I approached the yellow building. The sign outside read **SOUTH PARK ELEMENTARY. **

I took a sip of coffee, and walked up the steps into the school. I spotted my friends standing not far from the front door.

"Crystal!"

I squealed and jumped as my name was called. A light overhead flickred. I really need to learn how to control my powers.

"Crystal!" I looked up. My friend Hope was running towards me.

"Augh! Hope, you scared me." I told her, causing the light to flicker some more.

"Sorry Crystie." Hope giggled. "Class is going to start soon. Where have you been?"

"I was- gah!- walking because I missed the bus." I explained.

"Okay! Hey did you see what Elsa did to that bully who tried to steal her lunch money?"

I shook my head.

Just then, a boy came running by with his head on fire.

I screamed and jumped back. The light overhead sizzled and went out. A row of closed lockers nearby all flew open.

These powers are gonna be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV: <strong>

I don't see what was so bad about what I did. I just set his head on fire. I do it all the time.

But now my dad is here because I got in trouble for it. It's not fair. He was trying to take my money. I was only defending myself.

"Elsa?" I looked up. Daddy was here.

"Hi daddy." I greeted him.

"Elsa, can you tell me why you set that kid on fire?" Daddy asked me, sitting in the chair outside the principal's office next to me.

"He was trying to steal my lunch money." I explained. "I was only defending myself."

"I understand that." Daddy said. "But did you really have to set him on fire?"

"He threatened to beat me up if I didn't. Plus poppy told me you set people on fire when you were my age."

Daddy nodded. "Yeah but back then I didn't like anybody. I was a very angry all the time and had kind of a temper. You aren't like that. I see more of your poppy in you than me. You're a sweet girl, Elsa. Please try and not set people up in a fiery inferno. You're better than that."

I nodded. "Okay daddy. I will."

Daddy gave me a hug.

"I have to get to class." I told him. "Mr. Garrison will get mad if I'm late."

Daddy looked confused. "Huh, I thought Craig told me he was a high school teacher."

"He was." I informed him. "But I think he got fired then had to work as the fourth grade teacher after begging for his job back."

Daddy sighed. "Why can't anyone just act normal around here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

"I'll be right back guys, I just have to use the bathroom." I called to my friends.

I dashed across the playground, making my way to the stairs leading inside. I walked up the stairs until I suddenly tripped and went tumbling down to the ground again.

"Hope!" I was pulled to my feet by Destiny. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I could feel something warm and liquidy drip down the side of my face.

"Sorry about that." A smug and familiar voice said. "But you know the deal. The child of a whore doesn't deserve respect."

"Hey fuck off Coraline!" Vanessa snarled. "No one wants you here."

Coraline Grande is the biggest female bully in our school. She's filthy rich,mean and a total bitch.

"Why?" Coraline scoffed. "It's true."

"AY!" Alice yelled. "Get out of here and leave Hope alone you bitch!"

"Leave me alone you fat slut!" Coraline yelled back.

"AY! I'm not fat, I'm chubby you stupid bitch! Now leave us alone before I kick you square in the nuts!"

"Fat chance!"

Alice and Coraline began to scream and punch each other violently. I began to shake. I hated violence. It made me feel sick.

"Hey fellas look it's snowing!" Destiny cried.

It was normal for it to snow in South Park. It was everyday experience. But it wasn't normal for it to snow when the sky was clear.

Or for the snowflakes to swirl around in a slow circular motion.

Everyone stopped to watch the snowflakes move around in a slowly-moving tornado.

I saw this as a chance to get away. She bolted back up the steps and into the school.

After doing my business, washing off the blood on her face, and shedding a few tears, I felt a little better.

I washed my hands in the girls' bathroom sink. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

Curly brown hair, baby blue eyes, fair skin, red rings around my eyes, a cut on my left temple, and a few snowflakes in my hair. I looked worse than I felt.

I reached up and touched the mirror.

A chill filled the room. A thin layer of ice protruded from where my index finger touched the reflective surface. The ice spread until it reached the edges of the mirror.

I shrieked and jumped back. What the hell was that?!

I back up until I reached the wall. Another layer of ice shot up the wall upon contact.

I screeched and scrambled out of the bathroom and down the hall.

What's happening to me?


	3. Frozen Over

_You're as cold as ice  
>You're willing to sacrifice our love<br>You want paradise  
>But someday you'll pay the price<br>I know_

_I've seen it before  
>It happens all the time<br>You're closing the door  
>You leave the world behind<br>You're digging for gold  
>Yet throwing away<br>A fortune in feelings  
>But someday you'll pay<em>

**Foreigner- Cold As Ice **

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

A long, slender trail of ice covered my tracks as I walked to Stark's Pond with the others. It turned the grass white and covered nearby tree branches. No one else seemed to notice the ice though.

_No one needs to know, Hope. _I told myself. _Just try and not freak out. _

But that only made it worse. The ice began to get thicker, and I could feel the temperature dropping.

"Wow it's really cold." Vanessa remarked with a shiver.

I tried to calm myself down. The ice stopped spreading so quickly and the temperature rose a bit.

As we reached the pond, the others crossed through the portal to the magic world. I touched the pond, and a layer of ice froze over the top of it.

_No no no. _My mind went wild. _No no no no no! _

The ice moved until it completely covered the surface of the pond. I reached out and touched the surface. Completely solid. There's no way to break through that.

Now I'm stuck here with no way to get home.

A single thought peruses through my mind endlessly.

_What have I done? _

* * *

><p><strong>Meredith's POV: <strong>

Ah, it's nice to get away from that judgemental hell hole I call home. The forest is really pretty.

I brushed my jet black and pink streaked hair out of my face. Something was off about the forest today. There was ice covering the grass and some of the tree branches.

I reached the edge of the forest leading into the town. I shouldn't be here.

Aw fuck it. I made it this far.

I could see the pond from where I was standing. It was usually beautiful and crystal clear. Today it was... frozen over?

As I approached it, I heard faint crying coming from a large rock on the side of the pond. A fair-skinned brunette girl wearing a puffy link jacket and a red scarf was sitting on the rock, crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

The girl looked up and screamed, hopping off the rock. A large icicle shot from where she was sitting and stuck into the ground narrowly three inches in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her again.

The girl backed away. The ice formed a thick circle around her.

"No no stay away!" She cried. "Daddy told me if I ever ran into someone like you I should run."

I was confused. "Why?"

"Because you're a Red Devil!"

My heart skipped a beat. How did she know that?

"But I'm not like the others." I told her, taking a step forward. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

The girl looked at me for a second, then said, "Fine, I'll give you a chance, but you have to promise not to hurt or kill me."

"Promise." I told her. I pointed to the frozen solid pond. "Did you do that?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. I just found out today that I can do well, this." She pointed to the ice that was spread across the land around us.

"That's a really cool power." I complimented her. "I have powers too, only different."

The girl smiled. "Can you show me?"

I nodded. "Sure. Oh bye the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Hope." She told me. "Hope Donovan."

"Nice to meet you, Hope." I told her with a smile. "I'm Meredith. Meredith Makowski."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV: <strong>

The others and I walked into the mansion and were greeted by the Fallen Angels inside the lobby. We each went to find our respect parents.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by my papa.

"Hey sweetie." Papa greeted me.

"Hi papa!" I greeted him. "Where's daddy?"

Papa shrugged. "Beats me. You know your dad. You never know where he could have gone." Papa smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling.

Papa and I both have green eyes. Even though I get most of my genes from my dad, there are a few qualities I got from my papa. I have Dad's brown hair and tendency to be loud and overbearing. I'm also uh... a little bit overweight.

I'm not fat, or big boned like Dad is, I'm just chubby. Papa tells me he thinks chubby people are cute. I mean, he _did _marry my dad.

Dad and I both share the same eating habits. We both are very avid eaters, and like a lot of the same foods.

Papa sometimes makes me the Jewish stuff that his parents made him eat. I can't pronounce any of the names, but that stuff doesn't taste half bad. Dad always complains about that stuff but I don't mind it.

Papa and I share the same bright green eyes that Dad really loves. He thinks the fact that we have the same eye color is great. He really loves both of us, and thinks that its good that there's some of Papa in me.

I also am like the watchdog in my group of friends. I defend myself or my friends whenever one of us gets picked on. I usually bombard our bullies with various insults and of necessary, punches. I'm really a nice person really. Just don't piss me off.

"Hey have you seen Hope?" Papa asked me.

"Last time I saw here, we were all walking home." I told him. "Why?"

"Your aunt Bebe said she never came back." Papa informed me. "We even looked outside. There's no sign of Hope anywhere."


	4. Thunderstruck

_Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds_  
><em>And I was shaking at the knees<em>  
><em>Could I come again please<em>  
><em>Yeah them ladies were too kind<em>  
><em>You've been<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck<em>

_I was shaking at the knees_  
><em>Could I come again please<em>

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_  
><em>It's alright, we're doin' fine<em>  
><em>It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, baby, baby<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck<em>  
><em>You've been Thunderstruck<em>

**AC/DC- Thunderstruck **

* * *

><p><strong>Vanessa's POV: <strong>

"Are you sure you haven't seen Hope anywhere?" Dad asked again.

"Yes dad I'm sure." I told him again. How many times has that been now? Six? Seven?

"Are you sure she came home with you?" Mom asked me.

"Yes mom." I said.

"Are you _sure _she didn't come into the mansion?"

"Yes!"

"Okay because your aunt Bebe and uncle Clyde are really worried. We haven't heard from Hope since this morning."

"I honestly don't know where she could have gone." I told them honestly. "It's not like Hope to just run off like that."

"We know sweetie." Dad said. "That's why we're so worried."

"Where could she have-"

"Vanessa! VANESSA!" I turned at the sound of my voice. Destiny was running towards me.

"What's wrong Destiny?" I asked her.

"You guys have to come see this!"

"See what?"

"Just come on!" Destiny grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the front door leading to who knows what.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's POV: <strong>

I opened the front door and dragged Vanessa with me.

"Look!" I pointed to where a crowd of the others were standing in front of the pond.

"Ngh- What's going on?" Crystal questioned.

"It's the pond." Elsa replied. "It was completely frozen over."

"Frozen over?" Vanessa's eyebrows raised. "How did it freeze over completely?"

"We don't know." Elsa told us. "We just know Hope must have gotten trapped there after it froze over."

"How the hell could a pond just freeze over like that?" Daddy asked.

"I honestly have no fucking clue." Uncle Eric responded.

"I swear it wasn't frozen this morning." Uncle Craig stated.

"I don't think this is some natural ice thing." Uncle Damien said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean daddy?" Elsa asked him.

"I think this is some kind of magic." Damien replied. "Designed to keep us out."

"What about Hope?" Aunt Bebe questioned.

"Either they didn't notice that she didn't cross over, or they're after her specifically."

Everyone started freaking out.

"What do we do?" Bebe screamed. "We can't just leave her!"

"Excuse me for interrupting." Uncle Pip said. "But I have this old book of magic. Maybe we can find something in there."

"That's a good idea." Daddy agreed. "Let's go."

I decided to stay outside. If Hope manages to come back, I'll be here to tell everyone the news. But I decided to have a little fun first.

After I was alone, I glanced at the portal. The image of the inside of Stark's Pond was still present. The water was still crystal clear, and the the bottom of the frozen surface was still visible.

I reached out and stuck my hand through the portal. I giggled when I felt the water on my fingers. A small sunfish came by and brushed against my fingertips, making it tickle. I giggled again. Another fish inspected my hand, tickling me again. I laughed loudly as it brushed against my hand.

There was a bright flash on the other side of the portal. I gasped and squealed. A band of lightning bolts shot from my hand, electrocuting the inside of the pond.

I shrieked. The lightning streched farther and struck the frozen inside surface, splitting the ice, creating a rift big enough to get through.

I yanked out my hand, squealing again. Another bolt of lighting came down from the sky, striking the ground next to me.

Shaking from fear and shock (he he, shock) I looked at my hands. They looked the same, but something felt different. More energized so to say.

I just conjured that lighting.

But how? And why?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

"Wow your powers are amazing!" I squealed.

Meredith giggled. "Thanks. Yours are too."

Meredith can use her abilities to control and manipulate the darkness. Erebokinesis, I think she said it's called.

Meredith spread her hands, and suddenly it became dark. I gasped and smiled. "Wow. That's amazing."

"I know right?" She beamed, pulling back her hands, making the darkness disappear. "Show me your magic."

I hesitated. What if I hurt her?

"Um..." I shuffled my feet a bit, contimplating what to do. "O-okay." I hesitantly agreed. I walked towards a nearby tree, and put my hands on it. A layer of frost cascaded along the trunk and onto the branches, coating the leaves in a white coating.

"Woah, that's amazing, Hope!" Meredith complimented me. "Show me more!"

I drew in a long breath, and walked towards a bush. I touched it with my index finger. Another layer of white frost completely covered the bush, obscuring the natural green color.

"That's damn impressive." Meredith said. "None of the stuck up assholes that I'm forced to associate with are as cool and nice as you."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. But who are the people your forced to-"

I cut myself off as a loud flash suddenly crossed my vision.

"What the fuck?" Meredith sputtered.

"Was that you?" I asked.

"No." Meredith shook her head. "It looks like it came from the pond."

Meredith and I exchanged a glance, then we took off towards the pond.

We stopped at the edge of the forest. We hid behind a bush and glanced over the top. I gasped at what I saw.

"Holy crap." Meredith whispered.

"Holy crap is right." I agreed.

Several bolts of lightning were shooting up from _inside _the pond. The bolts shot out of the water, splitting the ice, and shooting it everywhere.

"Jesus..." Meredith breathed.

"What the hell is going on?" I wondered.

Before either of us could react, a sharp voice rang through the woods.

"Hey Meredith, where are you?"


	5. Just Let It Go

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
><em>Be the good girl you always have to be<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<em>  
><em>Well, now they know<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door<em>

_I don't care_  
><em>What they're going to say<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>

**Idina Menzel- Let It Go **

* * *

><p><strong>Meredith's POV: <strong>

My coal black eyes went wide as the familiar voice rang through the forest.

"Who was that?" Hope asked.

"Shhhh!" I hissed. "Stay here." I used my powers to cast a dark mist around her so she wouldn't be seen.

I stood up and walked along a path. Soon enough I came across one of my uh... "comarades."

"Meredith where have you been?" He asked me.

"Just exploring." I replied indifferently. "What about you?"

"Your mom told me to come look for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a babysitter, Seth." I snapped. "I can look out for myself."

"Well come back, it's almost training time." Seth began walking back to our village. "You coming?"

"Yeah, give me a second."

Seth nodded and continued walking.

When he was well away, I disposed of the magic mist surrounding Hope.

"Who was that?" She asked me.

"Just one of the assholes I associate with." I told her. "I have to go."

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any friends?"

The question caught me off guard.

"Well I've never had friends before." I said honestly.

"I'll be your friend."

My face broke into a huge smile. "Really?"

"Yeah!" She smiled back.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

**Crystal's POV: **

The next day at school, during recess, Coraline had to come and bug me like usual.

I was sitting in the sandbox, with Elsa and Alice, when Coraline came over and kicked over my sand castle on "accident."

"Hey, fuck off you bitch!" Alice snapped at her.

"Why should I?" Coraline sneered. "After all, it's not like this spaz cares."

"Augh! Leave me alone, Coraline!" I told her.

"Well, it looks like the spaz is finally standing up to me." She snapped. "I really didn't think she had the balls."

"She's got more fucking guts than you!" Hope yelled at her. "If it were up to me, I'd have your head on a platter!"

That got everyone's attention. Hope has never yelled at anyone before.

A shocked expression flashed across Coraline's face before it went back to that nasty snarl.

"Well, I guess that's not happening huh?" She snarled. "Because no one takes the child of a slut seriously."

The crowd let out a loud "ooooo."

"Take that back." Hope seethed. This wasn't like her at all. It scared me.

"Not a chance." Coraline told her.

The tempature suddenly dropped. The structures around us began to freeze over with ice. The air was filled with snow flurries. Is... is Hope doing this?

Does she have powers too?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

_Stop it Hope! You can't let anyone know about this! _

I tried to calm myself down. So far, it's not working.

_Stop with the powers! _I mentally screamed. _Just conceal it. Don't let them know. _

It was no use. The ice expanded and the the snow just continued to fall.

"What the...?" A look of confusion crossed Coraline's face. "What's happening? Are you doing this?"

"Maybe I am." I replied. "Maybe I'm not. What are you going to do about that?"

_Control it. _My conscience said. _Don't let them know about your powers. They'll hate you if they find out. _

Coraline glared at me. "Wow Hope, I knew you were an accident, but I didn't know you were a freak too."

That was the last straw.

_Okay. Fuck this bitch. _I told my inner conscience. _Fuck her attitude. And most importantly, FUCK ANYONE who won't accept me, powers and all. _

_Now she shall all know. _

I brought my right foot to the ground, resulting in a loud banging noise. A path of ice shot from where I had just stomped, and sped along the ground towards Coraline. The ice reached her and froze her legs to the ground.

Coraline's eyes widened, and she screamed in shock and horror. Everyone's eyes went to me. They stared with mixed emotions. Some with shock, others with confusion, and all with fear.

I backed up, and stared at Coraline's frozen solid legs.

Oh my god...

What did I just do?


	6. Frozen Legs & Friendly Faces

_Voices I play within my head_  
><em>Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing<em>  
><em>And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept<em>  
><em>In an unknown place the only time I feel safe<em>

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<em>  
><em>And dreaming when they're gone<em>

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone home<em>

**Ellie Goulding- Lights **

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's POV: <strong>

A loud gasp rippled along the crowd of other students. No one moved. No one spoke.

No one breathed.

All eyes were either on Hope or Coraline's ice legs. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw.

I could hear gasps and whispers all around me.

"Did she just freeze her legs to the ground?"

"Woah, look at what she did to Coraline!"

"How the hell did she do that?!"

"I didn't know she was a freak too."

Hope has powers?

HOPE HAS POWERS?!

Wait, she's like me? Does that mean she's had them for a long time or not? What if she's actually evil?

Or working for the government?!

I gotta get out of here.

I jumped off the swing, and ran across the playground.

"Crystal wait!" I heard Hope call to me.

I didn't answer, I just ran.

I opened the gate and ran into the front yard.

I didn't see the puddle forming on the ground, and slipped on it. I hit the concrete- hard.

I winced in pain. I touched my forehead. I pulled my hand back, and saw my fingers had blood on them.

I attempted to stand up. Oh my head... It feels like my head is spinning.

I took a step forward, and fell over, groaning in pain.

My eyes fluttered and shut. So tired... Just wanna go to sleep...

"Are you okay?"

My eyes opened at the sound of the voice.

"Are you okay?" The person asked again. They hooked their hands under my shoulders, and pulled me up.

"Wha-wha happened?" I slurred, my vision blurry.

"You tripped and fell." The person said. "I can help you. Here." The person (female mist likely), carried my and set me into a leaning position against the stone fence. She grabbed a first aid kit from her little bag, and began dabbing my head wound with a cotton swab covered in rubbing alcohol.

"Augh, it's hurts." I told her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I should have warned you." She then hit a very sensitive spot.

I squealed shrilly, and the open gate on the side of the school slammed shut.

The girl jumped slightly. "The fuck?" She shrugged then continued to help me. She wrapped a bandage around my head.

My vision began to get better. I could see the girl had black hair and eyes, pale skin, and... fangs?

"Gah! Who are you?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, flashing her fangs. "Who are you?"

"Crys-Crystal."

"Hi Crystal. My name's Meredith."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

"Hope!" I heard the others calling me. "Hope! We want to talk to you! We're not going to hurt you!"

I sighed and ran past the iron gate. No there's no hope for me left.

I sat in front of the gate and let out a shaky sigh.

Why... why me? I did I have to have these god damn powers?!

A few tears escaped my eyes. What do I do now?

I wiped my eyes, and then I saw something strange.

It was a little stream of water flying through the air. It moved with steady strokes through the air, it was absolutely beautiful. The stream moved along.

I decided to follow it.

It led me to the front yard. The stream flew along until it reached a familiar black-haired, brown-eyed girl.

I recognized her instantly.

The stream of water disappeared when she jumped as I spoke her name.

"Vanessa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's POV: <strong>

I was by myself walking home today. Hope and Vanessa had something to discuss, Alice and Elsa took the bus, and Crystal- well, I haven't seen her since recess.

I shivered in my pumpkin orange jacket. It was really cold. My dark wash jeans had snowflakes on them, and I could feel my toes freezing through my thick, wool socks, and macaroni yellow Ugg boots.

I adjusted my forest green cashmere scarf and continued walking.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes.

I shrieked, and a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. Slowly, I went over to the bush, I reached out with shaking hands, and-

A head popped out.

I screeched, and fell backwards. Another bolt came down and struck a nearby tree. The person in the bushes didn't seem to care.

"Sorry." They said.

It was a little girl. She had copper-colored hair, and deep brown eyes. Much different from my light blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hi." She greeted me.

"Hi." I greeted her back, standing up. "What's your name, little fella?"

"I'm Annabelle." She told me.

"Well, howdy there, Annabelle." I said to her. "My name's Destiny. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm lost." Annabelle told me. "I don't know where to go to get home. Can you help me?"

I scratched my head. Gee, I should go home, but I can't leave her alone.

"Sure, I'll help you." I told her.

Why did I just say that?

"Thank you!" Annabelle ran and hugged me.

"Where do you live, sweetie?" I questioned her.

"I live in a little house next to the woods." She told me. "Over there." She pointed to what looked like the other side of town.

"Oh alright then." I held out my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"How old are you?" Annabelle asked me after we walked for what, an hour?<p>

"I'm ten." I told her. "How old are you?"

"I'm three. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Mine too! What's your favorite food?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. I like a lot of different foods."

"My favorite is mac and cheese. So where do-"

"Annabelle?" A female voice called out.

"Mommy?" Annabelle called back.

The door of the nearest house opened. A woman with hazel eyes and the same color hair as Annabelle came out, and ran towards us.

"Annabelle!" She hugged her. "I was so worried." She glanced up at me. Then she stood and hugged me as well.

"Thank you." She told me. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"Oh it was nothing." I told her. "I just-"

"Destiny!"

Me, Annabelle, and her mother all turned towards the voice.

"Destiny!" I saw Papa running towards me. He bent down, and wrapped me in his arms. "Oh we were worried you were never gonna come back."

"Sorry Papa." I told him.

"Kenny!" Papa called. "Kenny! I found her."

"Butters?" Daddy called back. I saw him comes towards us. "Destiny!" He came and kneeled next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, daddy." I told him.

"Kenny?" We all looked to Annabelle's mother after she spoke.

Dad did a double take.

"Karen?"


	7. Secrets Revealed

_How does it feel to be you?_

_You've got your eyes closed_

_'Cause all you do is see you_

_But you'll never know_

_I've caught myself from falling for you_

_I've stopped myself from being used_

_I'll keep my secrets closed_

_I'll keep my secrets from you_

_I'm not the one you thought you knew_

_This time the joke is all on you_

_I'll keep my secrets closed_

_I'll keep my secrets from you_

**Kicking Daises- Keeping Secrets **

* * *

><p><strong>Meredith's POV:<strong>

"Thanks for helping me Meredith, GAH!" Crystal said.

"Don't mention it." I replied, with a smile. Right now I was walking with her in the woods. I was taking her back home.

"So you mentioned that- ngh- you know Hope?" Crystal asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I met her the day she froze over the pond accidentally. She told me she has only just discovered her powers, and she didn't know how to control them."

"Oh- arg!- I remember that. Everyone was freaking out over it." Crystal's head twitched, and she sipped from her travel mug.

"Really?" I giggled. "What happened?"

"We-well my parents and- arg!- the other parents started to gather around the- GAH!- portal, and they saw the ice and thought th-they were- ngh- under attack." Crystal flipped back her black hair and twitched.

"So you said you had two dads?" I questioned.

Crystal nodded violently. "Yeah. Ack! I have two dads. So does Alice, De-Destiny, and Elsa. Arg! Hope and Vanessa don't though."

"Cool." I smiled at her. "Hey, you know that power you told me about?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you show me it?"

Crystal looked hesitant for a second. "Okay." She agreed. She balanced her mug on the palm of her hand. It remained stationary for a second, then levitated off her hand into the air.

The mug stayed in the air for a few moments before it fell back into her trembling hands.

"Wow!" I gasped. "That's awesome."

Crystal blushed slightly. "No it's not."

"Yeah it is! You can accomplish a lot with that power!"

At that point we reached the pond.

"T-thanks for walking me home, Meredith." Crystal said. "GAH! I really appreciate it."

"It's no big deal." I told her. Should I tell her? "Um, hey Crystal?" Well, looks like I'm telling her. "Can I tell you something important?"

"Sure t-thing." Crystal agreed.

"Well I'm not exactly a human, or an angel like your dad." I said softly.

Crystal's sapphire blue eyes radiated confusion. "What are- ngh- you then?"

"I-I-I-" I couldn't get the words out. "I'm a... Red Devil."

"What?!" Crystal cried. "You're a Re-Red Devil?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

There was a moment of silence. Then Crystal screamed and turned and dashed towards the pond.

"Crystal wait!" I called out. But it was too late. The twitchy girl had disappeared beneath the waves of the pond.

I sighed. I knew that was a bad idea. Hope may accept me, but Crystal may never will. Why did I have to be born this way?

Hanging my head in shame, with my spirits broken, I turned my back on the pond and entered the forest once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's POV:<strong>

Daddy hugged Annabelle's mother for a long time, then pulled away.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Kenny said to her.

"I thought you were gone for good." Annabelle's mother, Karen, said. "They wiped my memory of you after you gave up for wings, and I finally got it back after I gave up mine."

I pulled on Papa's jacket sleeve. Papa looked down. "What is it?" He asked me.

"Who is she?" I asked Papa.

He shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie."

Daddy led Karen over to us. "Karen, this is my family." He gestured to me and Papa. "This is Butters, my husband and the love of my life, and this is our daughter, Destiny Faith McCormick." Then he looked at us. "Butters, Destiny, this is my sister, Karen."

Karen smiled at the two of us. "Nice to meet you." She beamed.

"Nice to meet you too!" Papa chirped. He shook Karen's hand. Karen then looked at me. "Hey there Destiny." She said.

"Hi." I said to her. "You're Daddy's sister?"

"Yeah."

I smiled, and reached up. "Can I have a hug?"

Karen leaned down and wrapped me in a hug. Her big, fuzzy lime green jacket felt warm against my face.

"So that means you're my aunt?" I asked Karen when we pulled away.

"Yep." Karen nodded. "And you're my niece."

"COUSIN!" Annabelle screamed as she tackled me in a hug.

"Yeah, we're cousins." I laughed as I hugged her.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Daddy told Aunt Karen.

"Yeah." Karen nodded. "But first you have to meet the others."

"Others?" Papa piped up.

Aunt Karen nodded. "Yep. The rest of the residents of the Sanctuary of the Fallen."

* * *

><p><strong>Craig's POV:<strong>

"Ahhhh! Where's Crystal?! She was supposed to be home like ten minutes ago!" Tweek screamed, flailing his arms.

"Tweekers, calm down." I told my husband in a soothing voice. "Crystal is probably around the mansion somewhere. If not, then she probably is with one of the other girls out playing in the woods or something."

"But, but all the others came home!" Tweek cried. "GAH! And Crystal never- ack!- called us about anything!"

I thought for a second. "You're right." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I was about to dial Crystal's cell phone when I heard the front door to the mansion slam shut and Crystal came scuttling into the living room, looking a little spooked.

"ARG! Hey Crystal!" Tweek greeted her. Crystal jumped at his loud tone of voice.

"Hey sweetheart." I said to my daughter with a small smile.

"Ngh- Hi Daddy, hi Papa." She greeted us back.

"Why did you come home so late?" I asked.

"Oh um, gah! N-No reason." Crystal sputtered.

"Crystal." I said firmly, yet gently. "I know something is up."

"AHHH! You're gonna find out what I did, then you're gonna send me off the a government facility somewhere!" A lamp nearby shattered randomly as she screamed. Crystal screamed, grabbing a fistful of her hair and sprinting off to her room.

"Oh man! She freaked out!" Tweek squealed. "Craig, what are we gonna do?!"

"Tweek, please calm down." I told him. "I'll go talk to Crystal."

"O-Okay."

I stood up, gave Tweek a short kiss, then made my way over to Crystal's bedroom.

"Crystal?" I knocked on the door.

"AH! What dad?" Crystal shouted from inside the room.

"Can I come in?"

"ACK! Sure."

I turned the doorknob, and opened the door. Crystal was sitting on her bed, holding her pet guinea pig, Scratch.

I went over and sat next to her. "Crystal." I said softly. "What was that outburst all about?"

"Arg! Nothing dad!" Crystal told me.

"Crystal." I placed my hand gently on her shoulder. "I won't get mad at you. Just please tell me what happened."

"You're gonna hate me." Crystal said, holding Scratch closer to her.

"I could never hate you." I rubbed her shoulder gently. "Just please tell me what happened."

"Well um, I m-met someone new today." Crystal told me. "Ngh- her name is Meredith. She helped me after I fell and hit my head. Then we- gah!- walked through the woods for a while just talking about random shit, man. Then she told me something that scared me."

I blinked in confusion. Well that girl could have said just about anything to her. Crystal does scare easily.

"What did she say?" I questioned.

"She told me she was a- ack!- um..." Crystal was hestant to say it.

"What did she say?"

"Remember when y-you and papa told me about the Red- arg!- Devils?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What about them?"

"Well M-Meredith told me that..." Crystal gulped and began shaking more violently.

"T-That she's a Red Devil."


	8. Your Strength Or Your Weakness

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_

_And I'll die searching for it._

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness._

_My pain and all the trouble caused,_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what will be oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

**Paramore- Let The Flames Begin **

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's POV: <strong>

"Destiny." Daddy kneeled down next to me. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure daddy!" I smiled. "What is it?"

"Could you go back to the mansion and tell your Uncle Token about this? Your papa and I want to explore." Daddy handed me something. "This is a teleporter. It has enough juice to get you to the pond."

"Okay." I nodded. "Thank you." I pushed the big red button on the teleporter. There was a whooshing sound and I was suddenly standing in front of the pond. I tucked the gadget into the pocket of my jeans, and went towards the pond.

As I reached it, I was suddenly tackled as another figure can hurling out of the pond.

I screamed and stumbled back. I jet of lightning shot from my hand and hit the ground nearly hitting the person.

Oh hamburgers. They saw me use my powers.

"Oh my." The person said. Oh it's just Elsa. "Whatever was that?"

"Oh um..." What do I do? I hate lying, but I didn't want anyone to find out about this. "I uh..."

Elsa's blood red eyes bore into my sky blue ones. "You what?"

"Oh heck, I might as well say it, I have some kinda lightning powers."

"Oh that's splendid." Elsa told me, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. "Now there's someone else here with powers besides me and Hope... when did you discover this power?"

"Uh just recently." I said. "I didn't want to tell anyone because I felt a little weird about it."

Elsa grabbed my hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" I asked her as she pulled me towards the pond.

"You'll see in a second."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV:<strong>

"Can you show me what you did again?" I asked.

Vanessa shrugged. "Sure."

Her and I were in my room. We were discussing what happened earlier today when I turned Coraline into a human popsicle, and she made water fly in the air.

Vanessa walked over to the cup that was standing on my dresser. She raised her fist, and opened her hand. The water in the glass rippled and rose in the cup. Vanessa raised her hand and the water went with it. She then made a swirling motion with her finger, and the rising line of water swirled into a mini tornado. Then Vanessa flicked her wrist, and the water fell back down with a splash.

"That's cool!" I beamed.

"Can you show me your power again?" Vanessa asked.

I nodded. I help out my hand. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and concentrated. When I opened my eyes, there was a shining white snowflake spinning slowly over my hand.

I smiled at the little snowflake. Maybe my powers aren't so bad after all.

I closed my hand and the snowflake turned into a flurry of snow and disappeared.

"Dude..." Vanessa said. "That's amazing."

"Thanks."

There was a knock at the door. "Hope? Vanessa?" Elsa's cheery voice came from the other end of the door. "Can we come in?"

"Sure, come on in." I called.

The door opened, and Elsa stepped in. Destiny was standing beside her, looking confused.

"What are we doing here, Elsa?" Destiny asked the blonde girl, smacking her knuckles together.

"We're here to discuss our powers." Elsa said.

"Powers?" Vanessa questioned.

"Well you obviously know mine." Elsa said. She held out her hand, and it was suddenly engulfed in flames, making Destiny jump in surprise.

"And this." She looked at the flat screen TV in the corner of the room, and made in elevate off the dresser.

"But!" The TV plunked down. "Now we need to discuss Destiny's."

Vanessa and I glanced at Destiny, confused.

"What powers?" I asked.

"Well um, uh..." Destiny sputtered. "I don't really know how to summon it or control it, but..." Destiny looked down at her hands. "I guess I could try this."

Destiny thrusted her left hand to the side, and a bolt of lightning shot from her fingertips. The bolt struck a lamp that was sitting on my dresser. The lamp shattered and the pieces fell to the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Vanessa yelled.

"Impressive, is it not?" Elsa chirped. Geez, she's acting more optimistic about Destiny's powers than Destiny herself.

"Wow Destiny." I said. "I expected something mild like plants, or air, or... dirt, not lightning." The fact that Destiny of all people had lightning powers shocked me.*

"Oh I'm sorry for breaking lamp." Destiny apologized. "I was just seeing if it worked."

"Destiny that's awesome." Vanessa's bright blue eyes sparkled with delight. "Much more impressive than my powers."

"Wait, you have powers too?" Destiny asked.

Vanessa nodded. She turned her head towards the cup, and lifted her hand. A bubble rose out of the cup, and floated up and flew around the room.

"Girls!" My mom's voice came from the hallway. "It's time for dinner!"

Vanessa's bubble popped, spraying water everywhere just before Mom opened the door slowly.

"Did you hear me call?" She asked, tucking a strand of her curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah mom, we're coming." I told her.

"What happened to the lamp?" She asked, pointing to the broken pieces on the floor.

"Oh I tripped and bumped into the dresser and knocked it over on accident." I lied.

"Okay. I'll clean it up later." Mom shrugged. "Come on girls, Pip made made chicken tonight." She then closed the door.

"Well there's only one thing I have left to say." Elsa said to us. "My daddy said that while power can be your strength, you should watch out, because it could also be your weakness. Just remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's POV:<strong>

Daddy blinked at me. He seemed surprised at what I said based on the fact that his gray eyes widened a good deal.

"She's a what?" He asked.

"GAH! A Red Devil." I repeated.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Daddy asked, sounding concerned.

"No." I shook my head.

"Are you sure she was telling the truth?"

"I think so." Then I thought of something else. "Oh my god, what is she isn't one? What if she's something worse?! Like way worse man!" Scratch climbed out of my hand and crawled over the bed and under my pillow as things on my dresser began to shake.

"Crystal calm down." Daddy didn't seem to notice my powers going out of control.

"But what if she's worse than a Red Devil?!" I yelled. "Ngh- what if she works for the government?!" My TV remote crashed into the wall. "What if she has us under some kind of surveillance?!" The doors to my room, closet, and the hamster cage all flew open. "What if she is watching us right now?!" My backpack flew across the room. "Or even worse... WHAT IF SHE'S AN UNDERPANTS GNOME?!"

My lamp exploded, my door slammed shut, several items of clothes sailed out of my closet, and my trunk of all my old stuffed animals flew open.

"Okay what the actual fuck just happened?" Daddy asked, scanning the now wrecked room. Then he looked at me again. "Crystal... is there something you want to tell me?"

"Ack! Um, d-daddy, I have p-powers." I admitted.

"I established that." Daddy nodded. "But for how long?"

"It's been- arg!- almost a year since I d-discovered them."

"Sweetheart." Daddy gently stroked my long, black hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared." I told him. "I really don't- gah!- want these powers. They... they scare me! Ngh- I feel like they're a weakness instead of something I s-sound celebrate."

"Crystal." Daddy looked straight into my sapphire blue eyes with his gray ones. "You have a gift. This power is special. It isn't a weakness, and it isn't a curse, it's a blessing. It's not something you should be ashamed of."

I blinked and my head twitched. "Really?"

Daddy nodded. "Yes. Your gift may feel like a burden to have, but remember, even your greatest weakness can be your strength."


	9. Bring Me To Life

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

**Evanescence- Bring Me To Life **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV: <strong>

"Alice!"

My eyes shot open as I heard my name being called.

"Alice, sweetie are you up?" I heard Daddy calling. "Papa and Uncle Stan made pancakes for breakfast." My bedroom door began to open. "Come on before it's all go- What the fuck?" His deep brown eyes darted around the back wall of my room. "What happened here?"

"What do you mean, Daddy?" I asked him.

He pointed to the back wall. "That."

I turned to the wall behind my bed. The normally lavender walls were covered in something green. I reached out and touched it. It was soft and spongy and plant-like. Is this... moss?

"What happened the the wall?" I squeaked.

"What happened to your potted plant?" Daddy asked.

I glanced at my plant on my dresser. The normally small plant was completely overgrown. The leaves were the size of my head, and the vines grew to almost ground-level. A few small, pink flowers sprouted along the vines.

"Alice, what the hell happened in here?" Daddy questioned.

"I don't know." I told him. "It honestly wasn't like this when I went to bed last night."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Daddy nodded. "Well get dressed and meet me in the dining room. I think your papa would want to discuss this." He closed my bedroom door.

I gave one last look at the moss-covered wall, then climbed out of my bed. I reached up and touched the plant.

The vines stretched more, now trailing a few inches onto the floor. The leaves expanded a few more inches outward, and a couple more flowers sprouted along the vines.

I snatched my hand away. What the hell? I shook my head, and turned away. I quickly changed out of my navy blue Terrance & Phillip pajamas. I pulled on a long sleeved dark purple shirt, dark jeans, black combat boots, and a fluffy deep red jacket.

I made my way out to the dining room. Daddy and Papa were sitting at a table. Daddy was talking to Papa in a hushed voice. Papa looked worried.

"Hi daddy, hi papa." I greeted them, sitting in an available chair.

"Hey Alice." Papa said. "Um sweetie, while you're eating, could we talk to you about something?"

"Sure." I took a bite of my pancakes.

"Well your father said he came into your room this morning and saw the wall was covered in moss." Papa said.

"Yeah I know." I took another bite.

"Have you ever had this happen before?" Daddy asked.

"No." I shook my head. "This has never happened before."

Daddy and Papa gave each other a glance that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Alice..." Daddy said. "We think that you have powers."

I blinked in confusion. "Powers?"

Papa nodded. "Yes. Since you're the daughter of an angel, I think that maybe you inherited a gene that gives you powers."

"Like I have some kind of plant power?" I asked.

"Yeah. And you say you've never had this happen before?"

"No."

"Could you maybe try to use your power?" Daddy asked.

"O-Okay." I closed my hands together and closed my eyes. I breathed heavily. Think of a flower Alice. How about... a lily?

I concentrated hard, then after a few seconds, I opened my eyes and my hand. A pretty white lily bloomed on my palm.

"No fucking way." Daddy said.

"Wow Alice." Papa said. "That's amazing."

"Plants?" I made a confused face. "It's kinda lame."

"No it's not." Daddy said, surprising both me and Papa. He took the lily from my hand, and placed it in my hair. "It suits you. Nature is beautiful, like you, but can get feisty and aggressive. So in short, comparing you to nature would just be stating your personality."

I beamed. "Thanks daddy!"

"You can do great things with this power, Alice." Papa told me. "So use it wisely, and it can be your greatest ally."

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's POV:<strong>

"...and so class, remember that Genghis Khan was a Mongol, not to be confused with a mongoloid like the actor Nicholas Cage." Mr. Garrison told us.

"This fucking blows." Alice grumbled. She was staring out of the window. A nearby tree was shaking. Very visibly shaking. Alice laughed. Why was she laughing?

Something small hit me in the back of my head. It landed on my desk. I looked down at it. It was a crumpled up wad of paper. I opened the wad of paper.

_Hey faggot child. _It read. _Where did you get that jacket? The Salvation Army? _

I heard laughing behind me. I didn't have to be a genius to know it was Coraline.

Another wad of paper hit me. I decided to ignore this one.

Another hit me. This time it had more force in the throw. Coraline was clearly getting agitated.

"Pick up the papers you stupid bitch." I heard her growl behind me.

"Fuck off, Coraline." Elsa hissed at her.

"YOU fuck off you little demon child."

Elsa's face turned red with anger. Seems like she's more like Uncle Damien than she realizes.

Elsa raised her hand, and a ball of fire formed above her palm.

"You wouldn't dare light me on fire." Coraline snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Elsa shot the ball at Coraline.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Coraline dived out of her seat. The fireball trailed her until she reached me.

Coraline ducked behind me, and the fireball hit a target.

But not its intended one.

I screamed shrilly as the fire engulfed my body. It hurt worse than any insult Coraline could ever throw at me.

In a blind panic, and consumed with pain, I dashed out of the classroom. I managed to make it out of the school before collapsing in a heap of scorched flesh.

Ahhh... it hurts so much. It hurts...

Please... just make it stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV: <strong>

Hot tears streamed down my face as I looked at Destiny's burned body on the ground.

This is my fault. It's all my fault. Destiny is dead, because of me!

"It's all my fault!" I screamed. Another flame shot from my hand and hit a blue jay that was flying overhead.

I caught the now dying bird in my hands. Why, WHY did this have to happen to me? Why me? These stupid powers ruin everything!

I collapsed onto my knees. I brought the bird up to my face, and sobbed into its feathers. First Destiny, then the bird. Who's next then? What if I hurt one of my friends?

Or my poppy?

Then it'll be fault. All my fault...

What if I do something even worse? Then I'll just be the monster everyone thinks I am. Why, why, WHY?!

I stopped crying as I felt something move in my hands. I removed my face from my hands, and opened them.

The bird. It was moving. The burn marks were faded and it was trying to flap its wings.

What the hell? Wasn't it dead a few moments ago?

Did I... heal it?

I passed my hands over its wings. The marks began to fade even more. Soon enough, the blue jay was back to its original color, and its wings were healed.

I lifted my hand up, and released the bird. It flew off into the bright blue sky.

I can heal? I actually have a power I can use that can help people instead of causing destruction?

I smiled. Then I realized something. Maybe I can heal Destiny. I glanced at the ground where she was. Then I noticed something.

The body was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's POV: <strong>

When I closed my eyes, I was dying. When I opened them, I saw a light. It was a bright white light. I saw a large golden gate throw the blinding brightness.

Is this... is this heaven?

The light disappeared and was replaced by pale pink walls and a white ceiling.

I sat up. I was fully dressed, and laying in a bed.

My bed.

Wh-what? I was just on fire, then looking at a bright light, now I'm in bed. How the heck did that happen?

I sat up. I hopped down onto my bedroom floor. What just happened? I was sure that I was dead, and that I had gone to heaven or something.

Did I just die and come back to life?

I jumped as my bedroom door opened. Papa came in with a basket of laundry.

"Destiny?" He asked when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"I ah, um..." How do I explain this to him?

"Hey Butters, do you want to-" Daddy came to the door, and stopped as he saw me. "Destiny?"

Maybe I should talk to Daddy. I think maybe he would understand since he's a Fallen Angel and knows more about this.

"Daddy, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

Daddy and Papa shared a look. "Sure." Daddy said. Papa put down the laundry basket, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Daddy kneeled down. "Destiny... what happened? Why are you home when you should be at school?"

"Well... I think something weird happened." I said.

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Well I was in class, and there was a girl picking on me. Then Elsa tried to stick up for me, she she tried to set her on fire, but the girl used me as a shield or something, and I got set on fire instead."

Daddy looked confused. I decided to continue.

"Well I got lit on fire, and I hurt a lot. I ran away and I made it out off the school, then I collapsed onto the grass. I saw a bright light. I think I saw heaven. Daddy... I think that I died. Then somehow ended up in my bed."

Daddy sighed. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"Hoping what wouldn't happen?" I questioned.

"Sweetheart..." Daddy said. "I have this power. A power that allows me to come back to life whenever I die."

My eyes widened. "Really? That seems like a cool power."

"It's not." He shook his head. "It's a terrible curse to have. I was hoping you would never have it."

"Why?"

"Because with an ability this powerful, it comes with a huge consequence. No one will remember you dying, even after you've died one, twice, even a million times. You will get shot, stabbed, burned, skewered, crushed, electrocuted, and so many other things, and will anyone remember that? No, they won't. You'll just wake up here, and no one will ever notice you dying. This power is not a gift... it's a curse. A curse that no one should have to endure."

I was suddenly scared. Will that all happen to me? I'll die in horrible ways and no one will ever remember?

"I don't want this power, daddy." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, baby." Daddy told me. "But even if everyone fails to recognize your inevitable amount of deaths, I will always remember. You're not alone in this and you never will be. I'll always be right here."


	10. Friendly Strangers

_Here we lay face to face once again _

_Silence cuts like a knife as we pretend_

_And I'm wondering who will be the first to say what we both know _

_We're just holding on to "could have been"s and we should be letting go_

_It feels like you're a million miles away as you're lying here with me tonight. _

_I can't even find the words to say I can find a way to make it right. _

_And we both know that the story's ending, _

_We play the part but we're just pretending and I can't hide the tears _

_'cause even though you're here, _

_It feels like you're a million miles away. _

_Was it me, or was it you that broke away? _

_For what we were is like a season love is change _

_And every time I think about it, it tears me up inside. _

_Like the rivers of emotion but I got no more tears to cry. _

**Rihanna- Million Miles Away**

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's POV:<strong>

I took a sip of my coffee from my travel mug.

"Oh this is such bullshit!" Alice yelled. "I just want to get on the fucking bus and go to school, and kick the shit out of Coraline, then come back home!"

"I can't wait to see the other Fallen Angel community." Elsa chirped.

"Yeah dude." Vanessa agreed. "I can't wait to see the other Fallen Angel kids."

"My cousin lives there." Destiny said, smiling.

"Yeah you told us that already." Hope said.

"Augh! What if they don't like us?" I yelled. Oh god, I don't want them to hate me. That's way too much pressure!

"I don't give a shit they don't like me." Alice shrugged. "They'll probably just call me fat and make fun of me."

"You're not fat." I said. "Ack! You're just kinda chubby."

"I know!"

The big yellow bus pulled up next to the curb with a loud screech.

"Well it's about time." Alice scoffed as we got on the bus.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Mrs. Crabtree, the bus driver screamed.

"Oh shut up you stupid, fat twat!" Vanessa yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Uh I said Taylor Lautner is really hot."

"Oh. Well yes he certainly is."

The bus began driving forward. I heard what sounded like Destiny screaming and the bus hit a large bump.

"Ngh- what was that?" I asked.

The others just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Later, me and the others were sitting in class. Destiny wasn't here. Did she go home? Or was she kidnapped by the underpants gnomes?! Oh my god man, what if she was?<p>

_I wonder who we're going to meet at the other Fallen Angel civilization later. _

I jumped hearing the echo-like voice. It sounded kind of like Elsa. I glanced over at her. She was smiling and doodling in her notebook.

_I fucking hate math. _

I jumped again. That voice sounded like Alice. What the hell is going on?

I glanced at Alice. She was glaring down at the sheet of math problems Mr. Garrison had given us. She looked like she was struggling with them.

_I wonder where Destiny went._

_I wonder what the other Fallen Angels will be like._

There! More voices!

_Why does Mr. Garrison give us such hard problems?_

_I hope we win our game against Denver tomorrow. _

_I can't wait for Coraline's party this weekend. _

_I wonder if the gay bar is open tonight._

"AHHHHH AHHHHHH!"

I looked around, looking for the source of the voice, then I realized it was me. I was standing on my desk, and shaking harder than ever.

"Crystal is there a problem?" Mr. Garrison asked me from his desk.

"Wow, Crystal, I knew you were weird, but you're actually a total freak!" Coraline sneered.

"Ack! I'm not a freak!" I said, tugging my hair.

"Yeah leave her alone." Vanessa snapped.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm letting the freak here forget this little outburst."

Alice shifted in her seat, and not so subtly punched Coraline in the face.

"Ow!" Coraline whined. "That hurt my nose you fat slut!"

"AY! DON'T CALL ME FAKE YOU PLASTIC BIMBO!" Alice screamed at her, her face as red as a tomato.

"Alice, Coraline, do your math problems." Mr. Garrison grumbled boredly.

"Stupid fatass." Coraline muttered.

"That's it!" Alice lifted both her arms, and made a swift pushing motion with them.

There was a flash of green, and Coraline was suddenly coiled in a tight green vine rising up from the floor.

"What the fuck?" Vanessa said.

"Oops." Alice said.

"Arg!" I shouted. "What the hell man?!"

"Coraline, do you want to go to the nurse and have that looked at?" Mr. Garrison asked, looking down at his phone. He's probably watching his gay porn or something."

"Well I would Mr. Garrison, but I can't fucking move!" Coraline yelled.

"That's nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Vanessa's POV:<strong>

"Are we there yet?" Alice asked.

"Almost." Uncle Kenny replied. "We'll be there soon."

We were walking downtown to where the other Fallen Angels live.

"Is your sister going to meet us?" Uncle Craig asked.

"Yeah." Uncle Kenny responded.

"Kenny!" We all stopped when we heard the voice. A pretty woman with maroon-colored hair and hazel eyes came bouncing over to us.

"Karen!" Uncle Kenny ran over and gave her a hug. I'm guessing that's his sister.

"Karen! Did you find him?" Another voice rang out. A tall man with a brown buzzcut came from the little forest next to the road.

Uncle Kenny did a double take. "Kevin?" He said to him.

"Hey Ken." The man, apparently named Kevin said. "How've ya been?"

"Nice to see you... not doing drugs." Kenny and Kevin laughed and Karen rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ha ha, no. I'm married and I have a kid now." Kevin said.

"Really?" Uncle Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you guys the community."

Our little group followed Kevin and Karen into the woods. As we went a little further in, we came across a cluster of little houses and several adults and children playing on the grass.

"Wow." Destiny said. "Gee this is awesome."

"It is." Mom agreed. "So why was this community formed in the first place?"

"Well the Angels who wanted to give up their wings who didn't find the mansion came here." Karen explained. "They banded together to form this close-knit community. We're like one big family."

"Karen." A large Canadian man with black hair and brown eyes sauntered over to where we were. "Hey your back. Is this your brother?" He asked, referring to Kenny.

"Yep." Karen nodded. "Ike, this is my brother Kenny. Ken, this is my husband Ike."

"Nice to meet you." Ike shook Uncle Kenny's hand.

"Ike?" Uncle Kyle said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Kyle?" Ike's eyes went wide. "Kyle!"

"Ike!" Ike and Uncle Kyle wrapped each other in a hug.

"Dude, it's been like ten years!" Uncle Kyle said. "How've you been?"

"Great!" Ike told him. "I have a wife now, and I have a kid. A cute little girl named Annabelle."

"Me too!" Uncle Kyle beamed. "Except for the wife part." He gestured to Uncle Eric. "This is my husband, Eric. And this is our daughter, Alice."

"Nice to meet you guys." He shook both Uncle Eric's and Alice's hands.

"Kevin!" A tall woman with brown hair and dark brown eyes came out of a house holding the hand of a boy with the same brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey." Kevin greeted her. "Guys, this is my wife Shelly and our son Daniel."

"Shelly?!" Dad yelled.

"Oh hi Stan." The woman, Shelly greeted him. "Nice to see you."

"Come on." Karen said. "Let's go introduce you to the rest of the community."

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's POV:<strong>

"Destiny!" I heard someone call me.

I turned and saw Annabelle running towards me. She looked sad, and had tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Annabelle?" I asked her, wrapping her in a tender hug.

"A-A-All the kids in my kindergarten class picked on me." She sobbed.

"Kindergarten? I thought you were three."

"I am, but I'm a child genius like my daddy... at least that what mommy says."

"Why were they picking on you?"

"They made fun of me because I'm smarter, and because I'm half Jewish, and half Canadian..." Annabelle started to cry.

"Hey it's okay." I soothed her. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"Thank you Destiny." Annabelle sniffled.

I smiled at her. Even though I haven't known her for that long, I feel like I've known her forever. She's like my little sister.

I heard Aunt Karen call Annabelle. She gave me a hug, and went to go talk to her mother.

I really want to help Annabelle. But what do I do...

I suddenly got a great idea.

"Daddy?" I called for my father.

"What is it, Destiny?" Daddy asked, walking over to me.

"Can I borrow one of your old costumes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle's POV:<strong>

The Angels from the other community are staying the night here. I was really excited. Destiny and her family are sleeping over at my house! She's sharing the guest room with Uncle Kenny and Uncle Butters.

I'm still really upset. I wish the other kids wouldn't pick on me as much. It makes me really sad. Sometimes I ask to go to the bathroom, and just cry for about an hour.

I sat up in my bed, and began to cry softly. It's not fair, why do they have to pick on me. I never did anything to them.

"Don't cry Annabelle."

I stopped crying as a voice cut through the darkness. It was sort of deep, but also feminine.

I looked around. My eyes wandered until I spotted a figure on my window pane.

The figure was relatively small, with bright blue eyes. They wore a pair of white male inderwear over a lavender suit with a big green M on the front, a pair of olive green gloves, a black belt, brown boots, and a long purple hooded cloak. A large green question mark stuck out of the top of the cloak on top of the spring. A black mask covered the top part of their face.

"Who are you?" I asked her- I think it's a her. It kind of sounds like one.

"I am Mysterion." The figure told me. "I am a protector."

I blinked in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Well I heard about your predicament." Mysterion said. "I promise you, those kids won't be picking on you anymore."

"Really?" I questioned. "What are you going to do to them?"

"Nothing too extreme." She told me. "Just give them a little warning."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Annabelle."

"Belle? Sweetie are you up?" I heard my dad call. I turned my head towards the door as it opened. Daddy poked his head in.

"Hey sweetheart." Daddy greeted me. "Who are you talking to?"

"I was talking to her." I pointed to the window.

"Who?" Daddy asked.

I looked over at the window. But there was no one there.

Mysterion was gone.

"Annabelle?" Daddy said. "Who were you talking to?"

I shook my head. "No one daddy." I sighed. "No one at all."


	11. The Boys and the Girls

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

**My Chemical Romance- Teenagers**

* * *

><p><strong>Meredith's POV:<strong>

I stepped out of the fighting ring. I finished my training for today, and as usual, I won the match. A sea of people came over and congratulated me but I really didn't care. I was dirty and exhausted and sad. I don't want this. I just want to be a normal girl.

"Hey Meredith." Seth and his twin brother, Gavin came over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." I sighed. "I hate having to train for the whole world domination thing everyone expects me to go through with."

"Yeah... we're sorry you have to be put through this." Gavin told me sincerely. Him and Seth are the only two who know how I really feel about this, and both of them share the same opinion on this situation I'm in.

"Have you talked to Hope lately?" Seth asked. They're also the only two who know I'm friends with her... and that I fucked up a possible friendship with Crystal.

"No." I shook my head. "But I overheard her talking to her friends about a second Angel community."

"Angel community?" Seth asked.

"Other friends?" Gavin questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's Hope, Crystal, a black-haired girl named Vanessa, a chubby brunette named Alice, a half demon girl named Elsa, and a shy girl with blonde hair named Destiny."

"Do they know about us?" Gavin asked.

"Well unless Hope or Crystal said anything, I don't think so."

"Wait, you said something about a second Fallen Angel community right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Shit." Gavin cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard some of the others talking about that." Seth told me. "They're planning to ambush the community tomorrow. They're gonna kill all of the other Fallen Angel kids."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle's POV:<strong>

The next day I went to school. No one really bothered me at all. At least not yet. It was just me and my friend Carrie usually. Carrie is Uncle Firkle and Aunt Ruby's daughter. I remember Aunt Ruby is Crystal's daddy's sister. Then I found out some of the other Fallen Angel kids are in my class! There's the twins, Raven and Mason Black. They're Token and Kevin Black's kids. Raven looks more like Token and Mason looks more like Kevin.

And there's also Emma Valmer, Jimmy and Nancy Valmer's daughter. She has curly brown hair and green eyes. Emma's best friend, Charlie Burch is in my class too. He's Timmy and Annie Burch's son. He has red hair and blue eyes.

I talked to my other cousin Daniel earlier. He and his friend Caleb promised to help me if they saw me getting picked on- and tell me if they saw Mysterion.

Some people say Daniel is mean, but he's actually very nice. He's just very protective. Caleb is nice but he isn't very social. He's like his parents, Aunt Henrietta and Uncle Pete.

I hung out with Carrie, Raven, Mason, Emma, and Charlie in class and I hardly got picked on! Maybe having a bigger group of friends makes me less of a target.

On the playground today, I was playing around in the sandbox, when suddenly a large foot swung in and kicked over my sandcastle.

I looked up and saw the face of my usual tormentor- Blake Grande. Destiny told me that his older sister is in her class, and that's she's really mean.

"What do you want Blake?" I asked him, trying to sound not terrified.

"Hey where's your dolly? Left her at daycare?" Blake teased. I stood up, that made me pretty angry. My mom gave me that doll. It used to be hers and now it's my prized possession.

"Let's go guys." I told the others. "Let's go find somewhere else to play."

We started to walk away, but then the collar of my jacket was forcefully grabbed. I was forced to turn around and saw Blake's angry face staring at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"None of your business." I told him. I began backing up, getting closer to the school.

"Oh it is. And you will be sorry." He raised his fist. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

A second later, a gasp rippled through the cluster of kids. I opened my eyes, and saw someone blocking me from Blake.

Mysterion.

"Who the hell are you?" Blake yelled at her.

Mysterion didn't answer. She instead flashed him a stony glare, and snarled, "Annabelle Broflovski is strictly off-limits." She then produced a palette of fireworks out of her pocket and tossed it onto the ground. The other kids were temporarily blinded as the fireworks went off.

Mysterion hoisted me onto her back and climbed up one of the long pipes on the school and onto the roof. She darted across the roof, and shimmied down the pipe on the front of the school.

She lifted me down onto the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I told her. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." She gave me a pat on the shoulder. "I have to go now, be safe." She turned sharply and made a swift exit.

"Annabelle!" I turned and saw Raven running towards me."Are you okay? Who was that?"

"I'm okay." I said. I turned my head to the direction that Mysterion had ran towards. "That Raven, was my guardian angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV: <strong>

"Daddy, when did you meet Papa?"

Daddy looked at me from the law chair where he was sitting. He was sitting with Uncle Eric, Uncle Stan, and some of the other Fallen Angels from the other community. We had come back here to get to know the citizens of the other community better.

"Oh you wanna hear that story?" Daddy smiled.

I nodded.

"Alright then." Daddy lifted me up and onto his lap. "Well back in the 80s, I had reached the age when I would stop aging unless I chose to. At the time, I was kind of a troublemaker and got in a lot of trouble. My father had gotten very overprotective of me, and I didn't know why at the time. But I'm glad he was. Just until I found someone else to protect me."

"It was Papa right?" I asked.

"Yep." Daddy nodded. "Before I met your papa, I actually had a friend. He was stubborn and hard-headed and was stony as fuck... but he was a French Mercenary, so what else would you expect? But he had a sensitive side, and you could make it come out under the right circumstances. But he met someone, then he just left."

"Did you ever find out what happened to him?" I asked.

Daddy shook his head. "No. But one day, I was at the cliffs near the pond, feeling bad after learning my best friend had just disappeared, when I spotted someone nearby. It was a man my age with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes with a British accent. I remember the first thing he ever said to me, 'Excuse me sir, but could I talk to you about something important?' And at that moment, I knew he was the one for me. So I guess I have my old friend to thank for that. I may never have fallen in love with him or had you." He ran a hand through my blonde hair.

"Wow daddy, that's a great story!" I chirped. "But... what do you think happened to your friend?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But I hope that he's happy. Wherever he is."

* * *

><p>Later, I was playing hide and seek with some of the other kids. I found a good spot under a bush in the woods. I sat there for a little while when I heard someone walking near the bush.<p>

The top of the bush parted. "Found you." A voice said.

I froze. That didn't sound like Vanessa who was seeking.

A hand grabbed my hair, and forced me up before tossing me a few feet in the air. I fell flat onto the ground. I tried to stand up but the person kicked me in the face. My head hit a tree root. I glanced up and saw through my blurry vision, a person with black hair and eyes with pale skin and fangs and yellow streaks in their hair.

A Red Devil?!

The Devil produced a dagger from their pocket. "The raid will be successful." He hissed. He lifted the dagger above my head.

The Devil was suddenly thrown back as a shovel smacked him on the side of his head. The Devil hit the ground, and scrambled away.

I blinked a few times, and my vision sharpened. A girl with a stony face, long blonde hair and dark gray eyes was holding a shovel in her hands. She was wearing a black tank top, brown shorts, combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"He was absolutely ze weakest enemy I have ever fought." The girl said in a rough French accent.

"Justin Bieber is probably tougher than he is." Another voice said. A boy with dark brown hair, and olive green eyes was standing near by. He had a slight British accent to his voice and he wore a blue sweater, black pants, and red loafers.

"No, no one is weaker than that little beetch." The girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Um excuse me." I interrupted softly. The boy and the girl both looked at me. "What's going on?"

"We heard something about a raid going on." The girl told me. "The Devil beetches wanted to attack our community so my brother and I came to foil ze plan to raid."

"Who are you by the way?" The boy asked me.

"Oh I'm Elsa." I introduced myself. "Elsa Thorne."

"Nice to meet you." The boy smiled at me. "I'm Orion Delorne. This is my sister Phoenix."


	12. A Dangerous Game Of Hide And Seek

_Hide and seek._

_Trains and sewing machines._

_All those years they were here first._

_Oily marks appear on walls_

_Where pleasure moments hung before._

_The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this still life._

_Hide and seek._

_Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)_

_Blood and tears (hearts),_

_They were here first._

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did._

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that it's all for the best? Of course it is._

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this._

_What you say?_

_Mmm, what did She say?_

**Imogen Heap- Hide and Seek**

* * *

><p><strong>Meredith's POV: <strong>

"Damn it, Gavin! Run faster!" I called to my friend.

"It's not fault you and Seth are much faster than me!" Gavin yelled back.

"Well we have to warn Hope about the raid!" Seth said.

The three of us were running to try and find Hope and warn them about the raid.

"Are you sure that she's even there?" Gavin asked.

"I heard her and a few of her friends playing hide and seek not long ago." I told him.

"Stop!" Seth yelled, grabbing my arm, and grabbing Gavin so he would stop yelling.

"What?" I asked.

"Look."

In a nearby clearing, a group of other Red Devils were huddling, speaking quietly.

"Hang on, I'll get closer and hear what they're saying." I told the brothers. I carefully tiptoed my way towards them and hid behind a tree quickly when I was in range of their talking.

"Okay so I spotted Damien's kid somewhere nearby." Said a short girl with a slight Puerto Rican accent. Maria I think her name is. "I sent Owen after her, but he hasn't come back yet."

"I saw him get knocked out by some blonde girl." One of the boys- Andrew- said. "Apparently they're also Fallen Angel kids."

"Well if we want this raid to be successful, we have to get rid of them, all of them." A third- Douglas- said. "But first we should try and take out the demon child since she poses the biggest threat."

"I wish Meredith was here." The fourth one, Oona said in her Hawaiian drawl. "She would wreck them all."

I cringed in disgust as they all made sounds of approval. They're delusional if they really think that.

"Let's go." Maria said.

The four all took out sharp daggers, and made their way out of the opposite end of the clearing.

"What did they say?"

I jumped and then whirled around. Seth and Gavin were standing behind me.

"Jesus Christ you guys gave me a heart attack." I grumbled.

"Sorry." They apologized in unison.

"Come on." I drew a knife from my black boot. "Let's go stop this raid before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV:<strong>

"Wait, did you say your last name is Thorne?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, why?" I questioned.

"As in Damien Thorne?" Orion asked.

"Yes, he's my father." I informed them. "Why do you ask?"

The twins exchanged a glance. "Well our father knows your father."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh really? What's his name?"

Phoenix pulled a picture out of her shorts pocket. "His name is Christophe Delorne." She showed me the picture. It was her, Orion, and two older men.

"This is dad, aka Christophe." She pointed to one of the men who had Orion's brown hair and Phoenix's gray eyes. Like Phoenix, he had a shovel slung over his shoulder. "And this is papa, aka, Gregory." She pointed to the other man, who had her blonde hair, and Orion's olive green eyes.

"Would one of them happen to be French?" I asked.

"Dad is." Orion told me.

"Oh, my daddy told me about him. He said he met someone and never saw him again."

"Yeah that was papa." Orion said.

"Um..." I wanted to ask a question, but I didn't want to offend them. "If you two have two dads, how were you two born?"

"Well it turns out zat papa is a hermaphrodite, and has the correct reproductive organs needed to reproduce." Phoenix informed me.

"Oh." I blinked. "Well, do you want to come back to the Fallen Angel community with me? I'm sure daddy would like to meet you two."

"We live there."

"Really?"

"Yes. Our dads are just a bit antisocial."

"Well let's go back, and you can get your dads and-" I was cut off when four figures ambushed us from a nearby clearing. Four Red Devils.

One of the male Devils pinned Orion to a tree.

"Eh! Get your filthy hands off my brother!" Phoenix yelled, smacking him in the side of the head. He went down faster than the other one did.

A female one grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the ground. I rolled over onto my back, and saw the flash of a blade in my vision.

Without hesitation, I took a deep breathe, and blew a thick jet of fire from my mouth. The girl's hair caught thee most of the flames. She screamed, and ran back to the clearing.

The other two descended on us with sharp daggers. The other male launched themself at Orion. Orion swiftly dodged him, and the Devil flew into a tree.

The Devil stood up, looking a bit dazed, and charged us again. Orion grabbed him forcefully, and delivered a hard punch to the face. The Devil went down.

The other female Devil let out a cry of rage. Before any of us could react, she charged us and drove her dagger into Phoenix's shoulder.

Phoenix whacked her with the shovel, and she collapsed out cold.

Phoenix pulled the dagger out of her shoulder. "Ow." She growled. "That hurts." She dropped the weapon, and rubbed the wound.

"Here." I said. "Let me help." I placed my hands over her wound, and closed my eyes. I focused all of my energy on healing her wound.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes, and retracted my hands. The gash on Phoenix's shoulder was completely gone.

"Thank you, Elsa." Phoenix said. "Let's get back to the community and warn the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

"Where's Elsa?" Vanessa asked. We had just finished playing hide and seek and no one could find the blonde girl.

"I don't know." Destiny shrugged.

"Ack- what if she got kidnapped?!" Crystal squealed.

"I don't think she got kidnapped." I shook my head. "Maybe she just got a bit turned around."

"Oh great, now we're gonna have to tell our parents we lost her!" Alice complained.

"I hope she's okay." Vanessa said.

"Yeah." Destiny agreed.

There was a rustling sound in the bushes. All five of us turned to look at it. There was a short silence, and then three figures burst out of the bushes.

"AHHHH!" Crystal screamed.

"Woah, calm down it's okay." Said a familiar voice. The voice belonged to...

Meredith.

"Meredith?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Warning you." Meredith told me. "You were about to be attacked by a group of Red Devils. Luckily, me and my friends here stopped them."

"Attacked?" I questioned. "Why?"

"They're planning a raid on the Fallen Angel community today." Meredith informed me. "We just took out a bunch of them, but a few got away. They think we're traitors now or something."

"Raid? Angel community? Today?!" I yelled. "What do we do?"

"Take us back to the community with you." Meredith told me. "You could all use some insight from the inside."


	13. Band-Aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes

_Band-aids don't fix bullet holes_

_You say sorry just for show_

_If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)_

_Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)_

_You say sorry just for show (hey)_

_If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)_

_If you love like that blood runs cold_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love (mad love)_

_So take a look what you've done_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And, baby, now we got bad blood_

_(Hey)_

**Taylor Swift- Bad Blood **

* * *

><p><strong>Meredith's POV: <strong>

"Wait... what do you mean that they think you're traitors?" Vanessa asked.

"Kind of a late reaction there Nessie..." Alice mumbled.

Hope and her friends were taking Seth, Gavin and I to the community.

"Well um, we're Red Devils..." I told her hesitantly.

"Wait what?!" Vanessa yelled.

"You couldn't tell?" Hope asked. "I mean, I knew it before, but she made it pretty obvious."

"Arg! Yeah I knew before too." Crystal agreed.

"It was pretty obvious." Destiny chimed in.

"I put two and two together right away." Alice said.

"And none of you cared?" Vanessa asked.

The other girls let out choruses of "No" and Vanessa turned to look at me.

"Why did you betray them exactly?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to be like them." I told her. "I don't want to be the one to bring death and destruction onto the world. I just want to be me."

Vanessa searched my face, probably looking for some kind of sign I was lying. When she found none, her hard face softened.

"Okay fine. But don't try anything funny." Vanessa said.

"So what do we tell the others?" Hope asked. "What do we say when they see-" Hope cut herself off as we reached the community. And I know why.

The community was overrun by Devils of all ages battling with the Fallen Angels and humans of the community.

"Oh no man!" Crystal screamed. "They're gonna kill of the Angels and the humans! Augh!"

"What do we do fellas?" Destiny questioned.

I pulled a large butcher knife from my boot. "Let's get them." I growled.

The eight of us moved slowly towards the fighting, planning to ambush the lone group nearby.

"Now." I whispered.

We charged the group. Seth, Gavin, and I were the only one with weapons, but the others had powers, so it didn't really matter.

Seth flashed his dagger before driving it into one of the Devil's chests. He coughed up blood, and collapsed. Seth yanked out the dagger with force and went after another one.

Gavin slashed his katana against another's face. She let out a loud scream of pain as blood poured from the wound on her forehead. Her scream turned into a gurgle as Gavin drove the katana into her throat, killing her instantly. If there's one thing that I actually liked that the Devils taught me, is that you should _never ever _be forgiving with your enemies.

Hope punched one of them in the face, stunning him temporarily before she blasted him with ice, freezing his body completely. She closed her fists, and the ice shattered and went inward, digging little ice shards into his skin. He shouted as one penetrated his eye, and a larger one entered his chest.

Destiny flexed her fingers, and a ball of electricity sprung from her hands. She expanded it, and turned it into a long string of lightning. She directed the bolt to a nearby female, and it struck her straight in the chest. The Devil's mouth frothed with foam, and she fell to the ground as the electric shock instantly killed her.

Crystal shook erratically as a male came at her with a long cutlass. She waved her arms around, and he was lifted into the air with her telekinesis and was thrown into a nearby tree. Crystal raised a shaking hand, and the cutlass lifted out of his hand, and she made a pushing motion with her hand, and the cutlass dug into his stomach, affectively killing him.

Alice kicked the shit out of a male, leaving him bruised and cut up, and out of breath. She tossed him to the ground without effort, and brought her foot to the ground with a loud stomping noise. A long vine shot up from the ground, entangling the Devil. Alice crushed her hands into fists, and the Devil gasped for air as the vine began strangling him. A loud snap sounded as the last bit of life escaped him.

Vanessa pulled water directly from the air, and used it to fill up a hole nearby. The female looked at her in confusion, but her confused gaze turned into one of horror as Vanessa grabbed her by the neck, and shoved her head into the now water-filled hole. The Devil squirmed as Vanessa held her head underwater. The squirming eventually stopped as Vanessa successfully drowned her.

I was suddenly tackled to the ground by another. The two of us rolled around on the ground wrestling each other. We ended up rolling down a hill. We hit the ground, and I stood up as she brandished her dagger. She did the same with her dagger.

"Why Meredith?!" She yelled at me. "Why did you betray us?"

"Because I don't want this life, Maria!" I yelled back. "I don't want to hurt people! I don't want to hurt innocent children and families. I don't want to bring down death and destruction upon everyone. I don't want to do what my father did!"

"But you were born to do that!" Maria shouted. "You were born to bring glory and triumph to our race! You were supposed to do what your father failed to accomplish."

"And then what?! What do I do then? If that's all I'm supposed to do, then I want to live a different life! I want to chose something else- something better- for myself!"

"You're a traitor. You'll NEVER amount to anything because thos people you think are your friends, would sell you out in a heartbeat."

"You're wrong. They would never do that."

"Maybe it's a good thing your father died. He's not here to see what a disgrace of an heir you are."

In a blind rage, I rushed forward, and grabbed her by the throat. She made a choking sound as I began to squeeze.

"Don't say that to me." I snarled. "Don't EVER say that to me!" I squeezed her throat tighter.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She choked out.

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything!" I snapped. I raised my knife, and drove it into her abdomen. I retrachted the knife, and tossed her to the ground.

Shaking with rage and confusion, I dropped the knife, and brought my hands to my face. No I don't want to be one of them, I don't want to be a murderer.

I don't want to be like my father.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix's POV:<strong>

"Where have you two been?" Dad asked me and Orion as we reached them after they fought off a few Devils.

"Nothing." Orion answered. "Just fighting some Devils."

"Dad, you'll never believe who we met." I said to him.

"Who was it?"

"Do you remember that story you told us? The one about your friend Damien?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well apparently, he has a daughter, and we saved her from being killed or injured by one of the Devils."

"Is he here?" Dad asked.

"I think so. She told me her dads were in the community."

Dad looked thoughtful for a second. "It's been so long." He sighed. "I wonder what he will say when he find out we live in ze community."

"I think he'll like to see you." I told him.

"But it's been years." Daddy said. "After I left, your papa and I both died and came back to life after we had fought in Viva La Resistance, but being in Hell for ten years and not seeing him once... what if he hates me? I mean, I was his only friend, and I left him. I love your papa, but I wish that thinks could have been a little different."

"I think it could be your chance to apologize." Orion said. "To finally clear things up."

Dad looked thoughtful again. "Gregory?" He called.

"Yes?" Papa called back.

"It's time for you to meet an old friend of mine."


End file.
